jedimudfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea of Dreams
sea_of_dreams_from minos.jpg|''© 2003 Arizhel'|link=http://jedimud.com/areas/trialofminos.html 'Area Designer' :Tam 'Directions' Entrance :4s12w2swsws2wsws4w2s3e2ws2w2s2ws (from Mid Temple) Ghostly Woman / Dark Cave :ne sw se w nw e ne nw (from Entrance) :>dance woman 'Story/History' : You sail along on the deep dark water. The storm overhead makes you feel quite uncomfortable. Navigating your ship is nearly impossible due to the pounding rain and dense fog. Oddly, you see no signs of life. Nothing about this place gives you any sense of security! As you watch the rain pour onto your deck, you would swear you just saw the image of a ghostly woman float right through your hull. You begin to fear for your life... and sanity. 'Designer's Notes' : ''I really don't know what was so significant for me about Minos. For some reason, I just really liked the zone. My first memory of it was exploring, fleeing all the way to Minos and getting whacked. This, of course preceeded a big yelp for help to Hebish, who actually knew the zone. Reflecting on it, it was hysterically funny. At the time, though, all my good stuff on the floor, it wasn't. '' : ''I was a bit bummed when the zone was removed from the game. Apparently, Jedi had at one time been asked to conserve server space and remove some of the smaller zones. Minos was one of them, unfortunately. '' : ''So later, when I got my hands on the zone, I realized one major problem: these original diku/circle zones were written long ago and hadn't evolved with the rest of the game. '' : ''And I recognized the small footprint of the area, too, just twenty-five rooms. I had pondered expanding on the main part of the zone, the island. This lead to a lot of possibilities - a maze, more challenging trials, a larger zone hub to run bigger xp. Yet, I really wanted people to experience the original area as I did. So I'' stopped modifying the original area after updating the mobs in the Trial portion. '' : Of course, I couldn't just stop at updating the older portion of Minos. I had to do something with the extra 75 rooms (you get a default block of 100 rooms per area). After thinking about the situation and the positioning of Minos, I thought to myself, why not add a transition zone like the Dragon Sea, so the map can expand westward? '' : ''Without ruining the integrity of what Mahatma had originally created in Minos, I was able to craft an additional 70+ room area, essentially two zones in one. The sea section of the zone was meant to be difficult to navigate and not your "normal" transition zone. You're sailing across a nightmare - a treacherous mixture of the natural world and an alien universe. : Picture what might happen if a mysterious (and evil) Jedi established himself on an island. How might the locals suffer his wrath? '' : ''All in all, the zone took about a month or two to write and tweak. The sea itself, took around a week to lay out in such a way that the complication was so extensive that even an immortal scouting the zone could become confused. As a matter of fact, the zone even includes instructions that were sent with it. The instructions include "safe" rooms to connect zones without destroying the continuity of the maze. '' 'Mobs of Note: : Drakken Ru - (glimmering black boots, tartarean cape, dark embroidered tunic), Ghostly Woman (dance with her to enter mini-zone), Crimson Imperial Guard (dark gate key), Imperial Assasion (hidden) 'Equipment:' 'General Zone Strategies:' :Tam provides a challenge in this Evil Sith Lord's dark throne room. Get the dark gate key from the one of the Crimson Guards, and watch for the hidden assassin in the stairway. Drakken-Ru will toss you from the solitary exit from his Throne Room back into the Sea of Dreams, so bring a Ninja (don't use secondary combat skills to keep the !bodyslam in place) with a big C, or set a gate close by for mage squad use. (He's mageable after fumbling.) Make sure you set a summoning cleric at your gate in any case, so you can retrieve your debuffers! Good luck! 'Maps:' Sea of dreams.jpg|Incomplete hand-drawn graph map by Dank, c. 2006, abandoned in frustration, even after scouting attempts with his IMM. Sea of Dreams.jpg|Google Drawing of the Sea of Dreams map, by Dank, c. 2017. Category:Zones